Rat (FNaC)
RAT = RAT is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's. Like Chester and Vinnie, RAT has never been shown in any of Emil Macko's showcases before the game. Appearance RAT is a rat-like Animatronic with big round ears (one being in undamaged condition, while the other one has a visible endoskeleton). He also has a stiched line running across through his snout. Besides the stiched line, there is also a metallic skin or layer seen on RAT's forehead. He also has hollowed eyes, one having a minor scar. RAT also has a metallic cylinder running across his jaw that makes his jaw function. Speaking of the jaw, he has a visible endoskeleton jaw and has thin squared teeth. His arms and his legs have holes on them and have three metal cubes on each leg and arm. RAT also has visible endoskeleton hands and feet. In the last frame of his jumpscare, he seems to contain human eyes, if the last frame of his jumpscare is inverted. Locations RAT starts off-camera and first appears in the Secondary Party Room, then either takes a path through the Arcade Area, Backstage 2, and at the left door in Backstage 1, or through Main Hall 1, Main Hall 3, Main Hall 2, and at the right door from the Entrance Hall. Behaviour Like Old Candy, RAT does not have shiny eyes and the cameras must be used to spot them at the door, or player must listen to his specific ambience which he makes while at the door. Unlike Old Candy, and like Candy, he can go to either of the two doors. In the Extra menu, if looking at him for a longer amount of time, he will go up to the player, and then twitch his head for a short moment. He will then return to his default position. |-| The Rat = The Rat, returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2, once again as the main antagonist of the game. He's in a more disrepaired state this time, and he, along with The Cat, appears in Night 6 and Night 8 only. Appearance The Rat retains his appearance from the first game, and isn't as damaged as the other animatronics, despite his age. He has more holes on his torso suit, his lower left arm's endoskeleton is exposed, and his lower right leg and part of his lower left leg are also exposed. He also appears to have a lighter color than in the first game, although this can be just the lighting. Behaviour He becomes active on Night 6 and Night 8, the only nights he appears in. The Rat acts both like a "wandering" animatronic such as Candy, Cindy, and Blank, appearing in the Central Hall and needing to be lured away by ringing phones, as well as taking the role of the Penguin by having his face obscure a camera before crashing the camera system and forcing the player to restart it. His jumpscare can activate if you have the Maintenance Panel up or you are looking around the main hall. He will start in Cam 012 on Night 6 and Cam 014 on Night 8. Alongside The Cat, he doesn't seem to have the ability to disable phones, strangely. This can be possibly a bug in the game, however. |-| Audio = RAT file:ratscream9.ogg file:doorambience.ogg file:glitchrat.ogg The Rat file:ratscream6.ogg file:staticrat.ogg file:minigame6rat.ogg